


90°F

by supershadsy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd and Zelos pass the time on a scorching hot day. </p><p>Takes place after Chapter 39 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3800722">Jumper</a>, can be enjoyed without context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90°F

**Author's Note:**

> As the Mature rating would suggest, this piece contains explicit sexual content, so you might not want to read this at work. Unless you're truly daring, or you just don't care. Then, by all means, indulge!
> 
> As far as context goes, for those not familiar with [Jumper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3800722), all you need to know is that Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos are all dating.

_Hot, hot, hot. It's fucking hot._

Zelos trudged up the stairs to Lloyd and Colette's apartment, the sun burning on his back, sweat running down his brow. Putting his hand on the metal door handle scorched him, and he chose to use his key to open the door, waving his hand in the air with bared teeth. _I'm going to melt,_ he thought as he pushed the door open. _Hopefully they have the AC going_.

He slipped inside and immediately shut the door behind him, but was not met with the refreshing wave of cool air that he was expecting. Instead, he was met with more hot air, and with Lloyd leaning against the counter in the kitchen, holding a glass that was only filled with ice. "Hey," he greeted, simply.

Zelos eyes grazed over his body. Lloyd wasn't wearing much--only a pair of plaid boxer shorts, leaving his tanned torso exposed. A thin droplet of sweat beaded down his chest, down over his stomach, past his belly button and slipping out of sight. _Mmm._ He took a drink of some of the melted ice, giving Zelos a good look at his muscular arms, then rubbed the glass against his head. "Hey," Zelos finally said, dropping his keys on a nearby table and scuffing off his shoes as quickly as possible. "Where's the princess?" he asked.

"Going to get another fan." Lloyd jabbed a finger behind him to an unmoving box fan in the window. "This one just stopped working."

"Why don't you guys have an air conditioner again?" Zelos stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the couch in the living room before striding into the kitchen, not taking his eyes off Lloyd. "Or just come over to my place. Central AC. Like living in a refrigerator."

"I dunno, AC's can be expensive. Besides, it's never been this hot," Lloyd replied as Zelos strode over. "It's 90 degrees outside right now. Martel..."

Zelos approached Lloyd, almost close enough so that their chests were touching, and Lloyd offered up his glass of ice. Zelos pushed it aside, instead running a finger along Lloyd's jaw with a lazy smile pasted on his face. "It's probably the same inside," he crooned, his voice mellow and deep.

"Y-yeah." Lloyd swallowed hard as Zelos ran his other hand down his side, then wrapped it around his back. "R-really? Right now?"

"Why not?" Zelos pressed his chest against Lloyd's and kissed his cheek. "Do you have any objections?" His hands hesitated.

Lloyd chuckled, a little breathy. "Well, no, not because of _that,_ a-ah...we're going to get all sweaty, though."

"It's not going to get much worse, babe." Zelos ran a hand through Lloyd's hair and pulled it through, slightly damp. "We'll shower after."

Zelos pecked a few more kisses on Lloyd's cheek before going for his mouth, slow, hesitating, but very deep. One kiss, another, and another. Zelos laced his hand with Lloyd's while the other grazed his side, playing with the hem of his boxers. Lloyd moaned into his mouth--very gently, almost unnoticeable, but still there--the vibration resounded against Zelos tongue and he relished in it, he craved it. In response, Zelos kissed him with more force, licking his tongue into his mouth, and Lloyd responded immediately, stuttering a hand through Zelos' long crimson hair. The fiercer his kisses got, the more he tugged at Lloyd's boxers, and he managed to pull them down past his crotch before Lloyd reacted to the situation.

"A-ah, h-hey...!" Lloyd slurred, watching as Zelos' drifted his lips from his own through to his neck, and his hand down over his cock, which was thick and half hard to start.

"My treat," Zelos said, voice dripping with honey as he nipped Lloyd's earlobe. He gripped his growing cock and began to rub the tip, massaging his fingers down its length.

"O-ohhh..." he sighed, his head craned back, sightless at the ceiling as Zelos stroked him, his kisses scouring his chest. He came back as an intense sensation shot through his chest, and he looked down to see Zelos licking his nipple. "Hey! Th-that's too much!"

Zelos giggled, clearly amused, and he gave it another lick to watch him shudder. "All right, all right," he said, resigned, and continued kissing down through his hips, massaging his chest with his free hand. As he traversed lower, his face met up with Lloyd's full, hard erection, and gave the tip a small lick. Grinning up at Lloyd, he put his whole mouth around it, focusing around the tip while rubbing the meat of his shaft with one hand.

Lloyd's hands gripped the counter as heat rushed through his thighs, up his chest, to the base of his neck and his cheeks. He managed to pry one of his hands off the counter to stroke the top of his head, pushing his headband back so he could see more of his face. As he did so, Zelos kicked into full gear, beginning to deep throat him and increase the suction from his tongue and mouth. "A-ah! Z...Zzzahh...!" Lloyd moaned, biting his lip hard.

"Mmm?" Zelos looked up, mouth still on his erection. Lloyd could tell he was trying not to smile, hell, he could even feel it. _You bastard,_ he thought.

"D-don't stop," Lloyd breathed. "Zelos..."

"Mmm..." Zelos picked the pace up again, switching from his mouth to his hand with greater speed. He wiped his mouth with his free hand, grinning up at him. "You're close. I can taste it."

"Ahh..." Lloyd found he could only keep one eye open, his lips half parted at all times.

Zelos still had that same, sly look on his face. "Do you want to come?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Y-yeah...a-aahhHH--"

Before Lloyd could even finish a reply, Zelos was back into the swing of sucking, working his tongue along his whole shaft while sucking on the tip with his lips. _He's so fucking good at this,_ Lloyd thought in a daze. _I'm harder than ever and I...I...I..._

"Oh, Goddess a-aaahhHH!" Lloyd whined as a wave of pleasure washed over him like a tsunami, warmth erupting from his erection and heat coursing through his entire body. The feeling was brief, almost fleeting, but the after effects kept washing over him as he slumped against the counter. Zelos' mouth was still on him, eyes bright with pleasure at his job well done. He withdrew slowly, swallowing hard and scraping his tongue against his teeth. 

"You...ah, you didn't have to--" Lloyd started, but Zelos was already shaking his head, heading to the refrigerator.

"I'll live, promise," he said, pulling a carton of orange juice out of the fridge and taking several large gulps. "Besides, swallowing gets the taste out of your mouth a little faster. Less messy." He closed the fridge and came back to Lloyd, kissing him on the lips quickly. "Wanna go shower?"

Lloyd looked him over--he was still in the jeans he wore out of the house ( _How can you possible wear jeans in this weather?_ Lloyd thought incredulously. _What the hell are you trying to prove?)_ , his briefs showing over the waistline. They were unbuttoned and unzipped halfway, and accompanied with Zelos lazy smile, it beckoned Lloyd. He grabbed his wrist with one hand and waist with the other, spinning him so his back was against his naked crotch. "Oh, I don't think so."

"What's this?" Zelos mused as Lloyd finished unzipping his jeans from behind and clumsily yanked them down, along with his briefs. "You gonna try and pull a fast one on meeeaahhhH...!" Lloyd was already playing with Zelos half-hard cock, coaxing it to grow in his palm. He moved aside the mane of red hair over to Zelos' front and kissed his back, lips tracing the constellations of freckles dotting his spine, feeling Zelos' breathing pick up from behind. His other hand traced against the small of his back, right near the crack of his rear.

Zelos was already covering his mouth, biting into his hand as his breathing became more shallow. "B-baby...ahhhh..." he moaned, muffled through his palm. His erection was full now, and while Lloyd was a little slow, the grip on him was just right, sliding along him and creating just the right amount of friction and pleasure.

Lloyd stood on his toes to kiss his neck. "Hey," he whispered, tickling Zelos' ear. "Can I try something?"

"More than...than whhhat you're doing now?" Zelos said, craning his neck a little. "Sure, I'm game."

Lloyd took a deep breath, hesitating with the hand on his cock to focus on the one toward his back, and crept one finger into Zelos' ass, edging slowly toward the opening. "Whoa, hang on," Zelos said immediately, squirming away. "You're gonna need something if you're going to do _that."_ He fumbled around through a couple drawers by the sink until he pulled out what was clearly a bottle of lube, blue and glittering in the sunlight.

"What the _fuck,"_ Lloyd exclaimed. "Why do you have that in the kitchen? When did you put it there?!"

"Just in case," Zelos replied with a wink, shaking the bottle between his fingers. "Gotta be prepared. Lube up before you put anything in my ass, that's all I ask. Actually, while I'm at it..." He flipped the cap and put a dollop of the lube on his tip, using a hand to work it around his shaft before handing it back to Lloyd. "All right, have fun."

Lloyd pulled Zelos back against him, the same way as before, straddling him a little more this time around. He applied some lube to his finger while reaching around to stroke Zelos again, the latter immediately moaning. "Ohh yess..." he crooned. Zelos moved aside his own hair this time, once again giving Lloyd access to his bare back. Carefully, now properly lubed, he slid a finger inside Zelos, warm and deep.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Oh my _Goddess, ahhhhh..."_ Zelos was in rapture, his face completely pink and his eyes rolled back into his head. "P-please...oh, Lloyd...Lloyd...!" He bit his hand, the sensation from both in front and behind accumulating in his body and surging pleasure through his veins. He pressed himself back harder into Lloyd as he picked up speed on his cock, sliding with ease. Lloyd continued to kiss at the back of his neck and back, his arms straining but still giving as much as he could. _He takes longer than I do,_ he thought, feeling the sweat increase between his belly and Zelos' back, _he has more stamina. My arms are gonna give out. But maybe, if I go just a little deeper_ \--

Lloyd pushed his finger as hard and deep as he could, squirming it a little, and Zelos gasped. "Oh shit, I'm...I'm gonna...aa-aaaAAAH!!" He clapped a hand over his mouth as he yelled in raw pleasure into it, knees buckling. Lloyd could feel warmth gushing into his hand as he came, Zelos' breathing becoming deeper and more relaxed. He started to laugh. "Looks like you've picked up some of my techniques," Zelos commented, craning his neck back to kiss Lloyd's cheek.

"It really makes it intense. More than I thought." Lloyd said, removing both of his hands from him, both sticky with a mix of sweat, cum, and lube. "Man, I gotta wash up."

"Yeah, you do. Might wanna do it before Colette gets home--"

"Hi guys!"

A chilly wash of horror draped over them as they whipped both their heads toward the living room, where none other than Colette Brunel was standing, holding a brand new box fan in her arm. She grinned and waved before heading to the couch to set it down. "C-Colette!" Lloyd sputtered, still caught with sticky hands and face almost as red as Zelos' hair.

"Did you have fun?" she said. There was a teasing lilt in her voice.

"When'd you get here, my sweetie?" Zelos asked, gathering up their clothes in a bundle. "Did you get to see the show~?"

She giggled, now flushed herself. "N-not too much, just the end." She opened her mouth to say more, but decided against it, covering her mouth.

Zelos grinned. "Well, we're going to hit the showers," he said, slapping Lloyd's ass as he made his way around him. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"I-I dunno if we'll all fit..."

Lloyd washed his hands at the sink, watching Zelos' ass as it turned into the bathroom. "H-hey! Wait for me!" he called, waving his hands to dry. He rushed behind, still naked, and slammed the door behind him.

Colette poked from behind the couch, her face still pink. _That was a lie,_ she thought to herself. _I saw almost the whole ordeal..._  

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 12/9: A brief review so it flows into where Jumper is now, a couple minor changes.


End file.
